Total Drama Island: Parental Control
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Courtney's parents HATE Duncan and would do anything to get rid of him...even go on Parental Control!I do NOT own TDI or Mtv's Parental Control. COMPLETE! Who did Courtney choose?
1. This is Courtney!

Okay, this story is inspired by... Parental Control. YES! The show on M tv. I was watching the show and saw the opening song thingy and saw the guy with the mo hawk and thought 'Duncan!'. I might do a Geoff and Bridgette one,Trent and Gwen one, and any other couples that are requested. The first like 5 chapter (or so) are Duncan and Courtney. So every five chapters (or so) will be another couple.

* * *

(Courtney's Parents are sitting on a leather couch. The mom ,Mary, is thin, tan, and brunette. like and old version of Courtney. Her dad id tall, pale and is brunette w/ white)

Mary: Hi! I am Mary and I am a Doctor!

Brody: and I am Brody and I am a Lawyer

Mary: Our daughter, Courtney, is a perfect, smart and beautiful girl! There is only one BIG problem...

Brody: Her loser boyfriend! Duncan!

--

Narrator: This is Courtney (Courtney is swinging around trees). She has been dating Duncan (Courtney and Duncan are making out!) and she thinks that they are a match mate in heaven. (Courtney is sitting on her bed shaking her head 'no' while her parents silently coach her) He parents can't stand him and are sending her on two blind dates. At the end of the day she'll chose either stay with her boyfriend or pick on of the new guys her parents chose for her. (Courtney is on her bed alone thinking)If you think this is hard for Courtney just imagine hoe her boyfriend ,Duncan, feels (Duncan and Courtney's parents are on a couch) as he sits down with her parents to watch the dates. They are going to get a taste of 'Parental Control!'

--

Theme Song!

--

(Courtney is standing on the park all alone)

Courtney: Hey, I am Courtney This is my boyfriend, (Duncan runs up from behind her and holds her up wedding style) Duncan! He is the cutest, baddest, and most caring guy ever! (Courtney turns her head to look at Duncan, they smile then start making out)

--

(Courtney's parents are sitting on the couch again)

Brody: Duncan is a jerk! He takes care of his hair more than her takes care of her!

--

Duncan is in the bathroom fixing his hair. Courtney walks in.

Courtney: hurry up!

Duncan finishes up his hair

Duncan: All done, and in 4 hours! It is a record!

--

Mary: When ever she sits down her always would slid his hand up her skirt... gross.

Brody: Keep your hands to yourself!

--

Duncan and Courtney are on the couch and he puts his hand up her skirt!

Courtney: (giggling) Duncan stop!

Duncan and Courtney are at the park. He touches her again.

Courtney: Duncan! We are in public

Duncan: So?

--

Mary: and he has these annoying pet names for her!

--

Duncan and Courtney are at a cafe.

Duncan: Princess what do you want to order?

Duncan and Courtney are sitting down.

Duncan: Sweetheart! Come on!

--

Brody: She has a name dumb ass!

Mary: You said it!

--

Narrator: Now it is time for the parents to talk with the potential blind dates for Courtney.

--

(Courtney's parents sit down on a different couch)

--

(A boy with blond hair, brown eyes, a white shirt, jeans and an eager smile walks in)

guy: I am Ian

--

(A tall boy with messy red hair, blue eyes, no shirt, and boxers walks in. He is carrying his cloths)

guy: I was busy... if you know what I mean! Oh, I am Red!

Brody: How tall are you?

Red: 7 foot!

--

(A boy with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, a green polo shirt with a black shirt underneath, and jeans walks in)

guy: I am Dave

--

(A boy with long black hair, green eyes, a vest, and black skinny jeans walks in. He has multiple piercings)

guy: I am death!

--

(A boy with short brown hair,brown eyes, a blue collared shirt with a white shirt underneath it, and jeans walks in)

guy: I am Steven.

--

(A boy with curly black hair, brown eyes, a t-shirt, and jeans walks in)

guy: I am Nick

--

(A boy with a shaven head, brown eyes, a polo shirt, and jeans walks in)

guy: I am Anthony

--

(A boy with shaggy blond hair, green eyes, a wife beater, and jeans walks in)

guy: I am Daniel

--

Brody: Our daughter is very hardworking, what is your job?

--

Ian: Full time student

--

Red: Burger King

--

Dave: I go to school

--

death: I am a serial killer!

Mary: What?

death: Never mind (the cops come in and arrest him) So call me!

--

Steven: I go to school

--

Nick: I go to parties! Woo Hoo!

--

Anthony: I am a full time high school drop out.

--

Daniel: I am a mama's boy

--

Mary: Our daughter's boyfriend has these nicknames for her. What nicknames would you give us?

--

Ian: Bonnie and Clyde

--

Red: the Pip-squeaks!

--

Dave: my future in laws

--

Steven: Mr. Ma(long A)goo and beautiful

--

Nick: mom and dad?

--

Anthony:Mr. Poe Poe and the Bimbo

--

Daniel: The princess and the king!

Mary: EWWW!

Daniel: It isn't that bad... is it?

--

Mary: Our daughter's boyfriend is always trying to get a home run! How far will you go on the first date.

--

Ian: First

--

Red: home run!

--

Dave: second

--

Steven: hopefully, up to bat.

--

Nick: home run! Woo Hoo! Parties!

--

Anthony: Third

--

Daniel:First!

--

Brody:Why should we pick you to date our daughter?

--

Ian: I am nice, kind, and I'll treat her right.

--

Red: I will give her a fun night! Aww yeah!

--

Dave:I have a good future and I want her to be in it!

--

Steven: I am respectful, loyal, and will always be there for her.

Mary: Good answer

--

Nick:You shouldn't Woo Hoo! Parties!

--

Anthony:Why not?

--

Daniel: I am just awesome that is why!

--

(The guys leave and say 'bye' to Courtney's parents)

--

(Courtney's parents are looking thought the book with the potential blind dates in it.)

Mary: I will pick this gentleman (She points to the book)

Brody: Good choice. Courtney will love him, but she'll love this guy more!

(He flips a few pages, and points to the book also)

Mary: Well at least we know Duncan is out of here!

Brody: Yes he is!

--

Narrator: The date Courtney's dad picked is up next!

--

(Courtney is sitting on her bed)

Courtney: Here's the deal, my parents think that my boyfriend; Duncan, is a loser. So they set me up on two blind dates. My dad's pick is up next and if I know him he'll pick a good guy with a sturdy head on his shoulders.

--

(They are all sitting on the couch. Courtney, Duncan, Mary and Brody. Duncan has his arm around Courtney)

Brody: Duncan, you are out of here!

Duncan: Pshh! You all love me! I am not leaving! (turning to Courtney) Princess, why are you letting your parent get between us?

Courtney: Nothing will happen. (Duncan gives Courtney a quick peck)

Mary: Looks like someone is jealous! (starts poking Duncan)

Duncan: Stop it! (Slaps Mary's hand away)

Courtney: Duncan (Slaps his check)

Ding Dong!

Brody: Now here is a real man!

(Brody opens the door. The 'Parental Control' sign pops up before you can get a glimpse of the guy's face)

--

Commercial Break

--

Okay, I was actually thinking that in the commercial breaks I can advertise stories. So if anyone wants there story advertised just PM me or send in a review.

I have been working on this for a while now... The next chapter will be up...whenever...like most of my stories..hehe!


	2. 3 Commercials, 2 Dates and 1 Twist

Okay I erased all of my PM's the other day, and after I realized that some of the commercials were PM's. So if you sent me a commercial idea in a PM, I am so sorry but it wouldn't be there.

--

Courtney, Duncan, Mary and Brody were sitting on Mary and Brody's couch.

Duncan looked over at Courtney. "Courtney.."

Courtney cut him off with a gasp "You..you used me real name!"

"Of course..._Princess_" Duncan started to kiss Courtney. They started to get really passionate, Duncan leaned in. Duncan was on top of Courtney. They were laying on the couch. Mary got up before they would start making out on her.

"Break it up!" Mary shoved them aside, sitting right between them.

Brody got up as if to threaten Duncan "Don't touch my daughter"

Duncan moved and sat next to Courtney "Sweetheart, I have three rules for you," Courtney nodded at his sensibility and protection as a boyfriend. "One... NO touching, as in he can't touch you. I trust you enough to not touch him. Two... NO eye contact."

"What!" Courtney yelled, "eye contact, well I only like your eyes!"

Duncan smiled "I love yours!" Duncan leaned in to kiss Courtney again.

Brody got up and grabbed Duncan forcing him to sit on the other side of the couch...far away from Courtney, "Stop that!"

Duncan shook his head, "back to the subject, Three... NO kissing"

Courtney smiled "Sounds legitimate."

Mary started to smile, obviously thinking of something clever, "Courtney, you know rules are meant to be broken!"

Duncan huffed "Hypocrite"

"Duncan, you are out of here!" Brody crossed his arms with confidence

"Pshh! You all love me! I am not leaving!" Courtney got up and sat on Duncan's lap "Princess, why are you letting your parent get between us?"

"Nothing will happen." Courtney gave Duncan a quick peck.

"Looks like someone is jealous!" Mary started to poke Duncan.

"Stop it!" Duncan slapped Mary's hand away.

"Duncan!" Courtney slapped Duncan's check.

DING DONG

Brody got up to answer the door "Now here is a real man!"

The door opened and Ian walked in.

--

Brody is sitting on the audition couch

"I picked Ian because he has a future. Him and Courtney have common ambitions and goals."

--

"Hey there Ian, you remember my wife, Mary and there is my beautiful daughter, Courtney...and that guy." Brody pointed everyone out.

"You guys didn't lie, she is beautiful." Ian was trying to be smooth, A blush was plastered on Courtney's face. "Do you want to go now?"

--

Duncan was sitting on the couch, by himself.

"Ian looked like a retard on steroids"

(**A/N: I know it isn't that funny but I could think if anything else**. **Sorry if that statement offends anyone.**)

--

Courtney got up and walked to Ian, Duncan sighed "Don't miss me too much."

Courtney lingered by the door way, "Sorry to disappoint but I will."

--

Courtney is sitting on her bed holding a stuffed killer bass (like a killer bass...lol...not really).

The first thing I thought about Ian is that he was cute, interesting, and was fun to be around.

--

Brody grabbed the t.v. remote "Duncan, I can't wait til you get out of my house."

Duncan started to laugh "I told you before, I ain't going no where."

Brody turned the t.v. on " let's just watch this"

--

Courtney is walking right next to Ian, walking down the street.

"So, what are we doing at a pizza shop?" Courtney sounded interesting.

"Well, I am half Italian and I know how to make the BEST pizza, you'll love it." Ian opened the door for Courtney.

--

_Duncan: Yeah, and I am German. BIG WHOOP!_

_Mary: Aren't you Asian._

_Duncan: I am Japaneese, German, Norweegean, and Italian dumbass!_ _Brody: Leave my wife alone! (Duncan gives Mary a kiss on the check)_

_Mary: Ewww, know I have mono..._

_Duncan: I gave that to Courtney about two weeks ago. _

_Brody: Sick-o_

--

"So this is a very special and secret recipe, you can't spill or else." Ian warned.

"I won't tell!" Courtney smiled.

Courtney and Ian mixed food in a blender and blend the sauce.

"Now for the Dough" Ian hands Courtney some dough.

Courtney started to roll the dough, "Am I doing this correctly?"

Ian looked at what Courtney was making, "No, let me help you" Ian got behind Courtney a grabbed her hands rolling her dough with her hands. "just like this" Courtney's eyes buldged out of her sockets in shock.

--

_Duncan: What the F--k!I told her to stay away! (Mary and Brody laugh at Duncan. Duncan stoms off going out of the house.) I am going to go get her. _

_Brody: He finally left. (Brody and Mary laugh in silence)_

--

Ian out the pizza in the oven,

"I am starved, do you want to go eat now?" Ian stated.

"But you just put it in the oven" Courtney was completely confused.

"My dad just finished one." Ian's dad walked over and set the pizza on the table and left, with out a word.

Courtney took a bite out of the pizza, "this is really good."

Ian starts to laugh "so, why do your parents hate your boyfriend."

"They think he is a huge jerk, but that is only because they have never scene his soft side. They might not know this but I am in love with him. I can't live without him. I love Duncan...D- Duncan?" Duncan walks int the pizza shop.

"Let's go Princess." Courtney got up a Duncan's orders.

--

_Mary: He was serious!_

--

Ian pulled Courtney away from Duncan "We are on our date."

"Don't tug on my girl" Duncan forced Ian to let go of Courtney and took her outside

"Give her back!" Duncan walked out and opened the door for Courtney. Courtney got inside and Duncan walked to the other side about to get in the car. Ian walked over to Duncan and punched him square in the face. Courtney got out and rushed to Duncan's side.

"My poor baby" Courtney started to treat Duncan. Duncan's lip started to bleed.

"It was like a slap!" Duncan tried to sound tough.

"Apparently Not!" Ian crossed his arms.

Courtney walked over to Ian, "F--k you!" Courtney slapped Ian.

Courtney walked over to and drove to her house.

--

Courtney was sitting on her bed holding the stuffed killer bass "My date with Ian went horrible! "

--

Courtney walked in the house holding Duncan's hand. Duncan sat down and Courtney went to get ice. She came back and started to treat Duncan's boo boo.

"Nice pick...dad!" Courtney's eyes narrowed.

Brody started to laugh "He punched Duncan, that is a plus."

"and if he did that to her?" Duncan wrapped his hands around Courtney's waist.

Mary hushed Brody "good point"

Duncan stared to mumble "This is such a disfunctional family"

"What" Courtnay had a hard look on her face.

"Except for you!" Duncan started to rub Courtney's tummy "And our little one in the oven." Duncan winked at Courtney.

Mary's voice was weary "What is in the oven?"

Duncan smiled evilly "My baby!"

Courtney laughed " Duncan, I am NOT pregnant! Well, not until we get married" Duncan smiled knowing that the idea of him and Courtney getting married would drive her parents insane!

Mary looked over at Brody "Your date might have sucked bu--"

Duncan laughed "might?"

Mary continued "but mine will be totally awesome, this guy is a cutie!"

Duncan put his arm around Courtney "totally awesome? what the f--k is that?"

"Shut up!" Brody got up to threaten Duncan again. Duncan put his hands up as if saying ' I am innocent!'

Mary was very confident "Courtney, my date for you is cute, tall and you will have so much fun"

DING DONG

Mary got up to answer the door the parental control sign popped out before you can see the guy's face.

--

Titanic Music(a.k.a Celion Dion)

A skull is on the screen. Rubies in it's sockets. The camera goes into the rubies to reveal Courtney on the boat of Losers. Duncna threw her a small object, she caught it. Tears filled her eyes as she drifted off to the Loser Resort. The words 'The Skull' was written on the screen the the name 'OgrelovesPrincess'

--

Courtney and Duncan are sitting on a bus Courtney was smirking "What a preview of the tunnel of love?" Duncan laughed.

-

Heather started to laugh "This is too good!"

-

Duncan ran up to a man and punched him in the gut "that is what you get!"

-

Little girl is sitting on Duncan's lap "I love you Duncan!"

Duncan smiled "I love you too, Sweetie Pie"

-

Duncan an Courtney are sitting on his bed. Duncan looks concerned.

"What's wrong?" Courtney look worried

Duncan took a deep breath "I got a call from the doctors,the test is positive. Courteny you are pregnat!"

The words 'Total Drama Island Interlude II: Duncan Baby Daddy' the the words 'Burga141'

--

Courtney sat at a desk, writing and crying. She got up and wiped the tears away. She walked over to Bridgette, "Give this to Duncan, Don't read it!"

-

"Noah, this is crazy, I don't want this!" Courtney stood as still as a toothpick.

"Well, too bad the choice isn't up to you." Noah got closer to Courtney.

-

Noah was talking to Duncan "Duncan, did you hear? Courtney loves me more than she will ever like a delinquent like you!"

The words 'Wounded not Broken' Popped up then the words 'Nerd with a Keyboard'

--

Parental Control Music pops up again the show came back from commercial break... I love all these stories, check them out really! Oh the -- (two dash is commercial change) and the - (on dash is only scene change)...these rules only apply to the commercial

--

Courtney is sitting down holding a stuffed killer bass.

"Here is what is going on, my parents think that my boyfriend, Duncan is a bad influence. So they set me up on two blind dates. My dad's date was up first and it could have gone A LOT better. My mom's pick is up next and if I know her this guy will be fun, loving and cute!"

--

DING DONG

Mary gets up and opens the door, Death walks in.

"Death? The Serial Killer?" Mary gulps "but I didn't pick you." Brody gets up and walks in front of Mary, trying to protect her.

Death begins to speak, his teeth were black, "I came for my date!"

Courtney cuddles up to Duncan and whispers in his ear "Duncan, I am scarred." He puts his arms around her and brings her closer. "I'll protect you."

Courtney smiled "Thanks"

Steven walks in the house, dumbfounded "Did I come too early?"

Brody shook his head "No! Now leave my house" Steven walked out. "No, not you! Death!"

Death walked in the house and looked around "Nice house you got here," He looked at Courtney "She isn't that hott!" The cops came and arrested Death for trespassing and for escaping custody.

Mary and Brody sit down...speechless!

The director of the show comes out "Steven, walk out and ring the door bell!" As the director walked away he mumbled "The editor better cut this out. You know how bad this would look on my behalf? At least I slept wit h his wife and the boom box guy, good thing I am not wearing a mic or else the boom box guy would hear all of this." He looked down at his shirt "A mic! Crap!"

DING DONG

Mary got up to open the door, "Hi Steven!"

--

Mary is sitting on the audition couch

"I chose Steve because... well lets face it there was only 2 good guys and so far the first one sucked!"

--

Mary smiled at Steven "This is Brody, Courtney and that trash over there."

Duncan kissed Courtney on the check. "Don't touch her!"

Steven took Courtney's hand "Do you want to go now?" Courtney got up.

--

Duncan was sitting on the couch by himself

"Steven looked like the five year old version of Micheal Cera, the guy from Juno!"

--

Mary turned the t.v. on "Let's just watch this!"

--

Courtney and Steven are walking down the street.

"So I am half Italian and I thought that we--" Courtney cut Steven off.

"Please don't tell me that we are making pizza!" Courtney pleaded.

"No, I was just telling you what nationality I was..." Steven continued "I thought that we would share our ethnicity together, You are an interesting mix aren't you? I can't tell what you are!"

"It is a LONG list.." Courtney shrugged it off like she was used to doing that.

"Alright-y then" Steven bobbled his head.

--

_Duncan: Alright-y then...a hahahaha! _

_Mary: You know what Duncan why don't you just grow up!_

--

Courtney smiled knowing that she wouldn't have to make pizza again "So where are we going?"

"I love to play basketball so I thought we would play... "

--

DUNDUNDUN! cliff hanger. I haven't wrote this story in a while so taadaa...here it is. Congrats if you made it this far...cause I made sure to make it long.

Go read the 3 stories! GO NOW READ! please!


	3. AN: Good Night and Good Bye!

Okay this is an Author's Note chapter.

Cry, Cry. Whimper, whimper.

I have been attacked...again!

last time it was an arrow through my foot (?)

and this time it was right through the HEART!

FlameRiser seriously... why? why flame people? it brings them down. Except for me! I laughed, yet again, at the same EXACT thing I read last time.

Oh, and I spell checked your flame... some of the words that were meant to baffle us writers... aren't even words!!

I understand that I am NOT a professional writer and that I will NEVER become one!

You know how I think about your review? Like this: another review added (it makes it look like I have more ;) )

hahaha but seriously I don't care what you think about me, just as long as I am fine with who I am, I don't care.

This is Fall Out Boy's new song I DON'T CARE... i know how boring it can be to read a song so I just cut the song into the word/ phrases that protean to this...

Brace myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you

I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness

In misery  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but

--

Okay sorry to all you! I didn't release that i posted the other chapter twice! thank you to all of you who pointed it out to me! Especially PenInfaution,Techgirl10, The Lady Meow, wingedfighter, and totaldramaislandlover.

--

Hehehe I love all you guys who read and would even review to this cause you really DON'T have to. I love all you guys and thank you for the support you would probably give me cause you really DON'T have tol. I feel that you are going out of your way to make my day... hmmm that rhym gives an idea. Check my profile in like 4 day for my cauncation. ;)


	4. The Second Date!

"...I like to play Basketball. So I am taking you to go play trampoline BASKETBALL!" Steven put his arm around Courtney.

"Sounds like fun," Courtney nodded in approval.

They walked quickly walked into a large gym-like building.

"Lets get you all suited up?" Steven handed Courtney a jump suit.

"Okay!" Courtney put the jump suit on, "So what do we do with the jump suits?"

Steven smiled "Nothing, you just look hott in it!"

Courtney blushed, "Um thanks."

--

Duncan's anger got the best of him, "I am going to mess him up!"

The producer of the show comes in again and handcuffs Duncan.

Mary giggled, "I think that suits you better."

Duncan sighed and slid down a little in his seat, "Whatever!"

--

Courtney and Steven are jumping around shooting hoops.

"So. You want to make a bet?" Steven asked.

"It matters what you are proposing." Courtney said.

"Fine, if I make this shot from right here. You give me a kiss!" Steven exclaimed.

Courtney laughed, "No, not on the first date. But by me saying this doesn't assure you are getting a second date! Keep that in mind"

Steven rolled his eyes and continued playing around.

Steven walked over to the resting spot and Courtney followed in suit.

Steven started, "So, I am tired do you want something to drink?"

Courtney looked confused, "TIRED? I just got my warm-up!" She walked back on the trampolines and started to work out.

Steven looked shocked. He was out of breath and had beads of sweat rolling down his face. On the collar of his shirt and under his armpits were a puddle of sweat.

After about an hour of speeding things up Courtney came back, "That was fun. Were to next?"

"Next?" Steven repeated his energy being fully restored, "I wasn't prepared for this... ummm. How about we just talk."

"Sure as long as I ask the questions around here." Courtney stated. Steven nodded, allowing her to continue,"Where are you from?"

"New Jersey; I ended up here because my parents love to travel. You can say I am adventurous." Steven shrugged.

Courtney smiled,"This date actually might go somewhere. My parents never let me go anywhere. So, Where have you traveled?" Courtney asked.

"Paris, Rome, England, of course Canada, Los Angeles, Texas, Brazil, Chili, Jamaica," Steven gave off a chuckle, "I have been everywhere!"

"Wow, that is a lot of places." Courtney was baffled, "So, where do you go to school?"

"Well, I take online classes. So it isn't much of 'school' but only because I travel a lot." Steven explained.

"I could never do that! I an pursuing to be a doctor or a mechanical engineer. Whichever strikes me as 'funner' will do." Courtney sat up straight as she spoke, a mischievous smile spread across her lips.

"What is that smile?" Steven asked.

"No, questions. Remember? So I was wondering..." Courtney trailed off.

"What?" Steven asked again.

"Hush up! Let me finish! So, what is the most trouble that you have EVER been in?" Courtney was leaning forward in anticipation.

"Not much? Well in Peru I was skating and I got arrested. Oh and this one time in Africa I tried to ride a Elephant and it didn't want to so I threw a banana at it and another time in Japan I drove on the wrong side of the rode. It was hilarious!" Steven started to laugh about all the crazy things he did.

"So, do you speak any other language?" Courtney asked.

"No, but my parents do. They know basically every language. Well, to the placed that we've been. I gave up the first time I left the country, when I went to Russia" Steven said.

Courtney and Steven began to talk a lot. Time flew by. The scene speed up and they were still talking. Steven looked at his watch.

"Wow, it has been 4 hours!" Steven said shocked.

"Really that is incredible" Courtney laughed a little, "You ready to go?"

"Yes but ever since I saw you I wanted to do one thing." Steven said.

"Sure what is it--" Courtney was cut off by Steven's crushing lips onto hers. After a few seconds Courtney melted away into the kiss and closed her eyes. And as soon as it happened, it ended.

Courtney opened her eyes to see Steven's goofy smile.

Her eyes shot open, "What have I done?I have to go!" and with that Courtney left the "factory" and headed home.

Steven sighed, "I guess it was wrong timing." and with that he left.

--

Duncan got up off the couch as much as he could with handcuffs on, "What the HELL! I spent countless weeks trying to get her to fall for me and he takes that all away with 5 hours of talking!"

Mary and Brody laughed. Mary tried to reason with Duncan before he had to get arrested," Maybe he treated her like a lady and not a toy."

Duncan sat down, "You don't think I treat Courtney right? You got to be kidding me. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. Sure I can be a jerk but I am never one to her." Mary tried to cut him off, "Just listen, I love your daughter. Nothing that you say or do will change that. She changed my life for the better and now thanks to both of you. I might lose her!"

Mary and Brody slid down in their seats, ashamed of themselves at the moment.

Courtney ran in the house and slammed the door. She ran to her room and did the same. You can hear her crying threw the doors.

Brody and Mary just sat there, blankly.

Duncan stood up and went to Courtney's room, "Now if you would excuses me I am going to cheer her up."

--

So, I know that I never updated and I** DID** give CourtneyinrealLife permission to re-write it.

So don't flame her or give her any crap for it.

A few months ago I hated this story but for some strange reason I had this spur of the moment idea for it and I just kept on writing! Well, it wasn't that long but whatever. At least it is out there! hahaha

So, with that being said... Review, because I am back BABY!


	5. Who Shall It Be?

hello, so this IS the last chapter for this story. It would never have come out but i had a little push from MaidMikuruChan. So thank her for that.

I had a good time writing this. And enjoy :)

--

"Cut!" The director yelled, "This isn't going how I planned!" He paced back and forth. "You," He pointed at Duncan who was about to open the door that Courtney just went into. Duncan looked up at the loud outburst. The Director continued, "Listen, young man, stay here. She'll be out soon. Just sit down and we can start filming. If she cries, she cries. We want footage of you being a bad boyfriend so people will be against you"

"What? No." Duncan continued walking until he got to the door. Duncan turned to the director, "Screw you"

The director's mouth hung open, "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He yelled, but by the tie he was half way done with his sentence Duncan had already walked into the room.

Duncan looked around, trying to find Courtney. The room was pitch black, Duncan stubbed his toe as he looked for the light. Luckily he found Courtney before he needed to. He put his arm around her; Courtney's light cries were muffled by Duncan's hug.

Duncan putted her hair, trying to caress her. "Princess, calm down. It's okay. Just take a deep breath and everything will be fine."

"No, it won't. I have always thought you'd be the one to screw things up." Courtney smiled at Duncan.

Duncan smiled back, "Why are you even doing this show. We both know you are going to chose me. I am the one and only"

Courtney sighed, "The thing is Duncan, I am not sure how to feel right now. I love you so much, but." Courtney paused running her fingers through her hair, "you really need to respect my parents more. I know they are strict and completely lame. But they are my parents and that will never change. You don't know how hard it is for me to have to chose a side." Courtney wiped her tears.

Duncan and Courtney stood up, Duncan hugged Courtney for a second then spoke up, "Well, whatever you chose remember that it will be the best decision and I just want you to be happy." Duncan grabbed the sides of Courtney's face and kissed her forehead.

Duncan walked outside and sat back down on the couch. He slumped down and kept a straight face.

"Good, your back." The director yelled in his face. "Move people MOVE! we don't have all day! Chop chop chop!" The director slapped his hands on his clipboard to make more sound. A camera crew ran into the room Courtney was in.

--

"Courtney, so you'll be talking about your date" The director said as Courtney wiped away her tears.

"I can't. Just give me some time," Courtney breathed in and out for a while. The Director lifted the Que cards

Courtney smiled," My date with Steven went great. I can't stop think out the kiss? What is this? No, that's not true!"

The director sighed, "whatever, we got the shot we need"

--

"Duncan, buddy?" Brody said as he waved his hand in front of the now zoned out Duncan.

"Just leave him alone for now." Mary said as she crossed her arms. Courtney walked out of the room and sat down next to Duncan, smiling as she held his hand. Upon the contact, Duncan looked down at their hands. Duncan shifted his hand and crossed his hands so Courtney could no longer hold his hand. Courtney's smile faded.

The director came in and yelled, "Ian and Steven come here!" The two boys came in the room. The director placed Ian on the left, Duncan in the middle and Steven on the right. The tension between then was unbearable. Courtney, Mary and Brody moved from the couch into Courtney's bed. As soon as they were in the room Courtney began to cry into her mother's arms.

"I don't know what to do, Mom" Courtney mumbled through her sobs.

Brody rubbed Courtney's back, "There there honey, just do whatever your heart tells you. You are young and don't know exactly what love is yet."

Courtney's parents began telling her how they felt and gave her advice about what to do.

--

Mary walked into the room where the boys where as Brody followed. Courtney came in the room biting her lip after a few seconds she spoke up, "I'd like to thank you all for coming and Duncan, I don't know how you can bear all this. Well, lets just take Ian out. You shouldn't hit people ever."

Ian walked out as he passed Courtney he mumbled "bitch".

--

Ian was outside, "I don't care that she didn't pick me. I got to hit her tough boyfriend and I made him cry! Well, no I didn't but still. I hit him!"

--

"So, its left to Duncan and Steven, both of you are great guys. And I don't want to chose between you. But it is inevitable so I have to." Courtney bit her lip.

"Don't use big words with me, Princess." Duncan winked, Courtney smiled a bit.

"I'd like to know why you think I'll chose you," Courtney said.

Steven started, "Courtney, You haven't known me for long. I can have fun and I know that we will be perfect together."

Duncan coughed, "You are my Princess. You know that my heart is yours and I love you so much, I know your parents don't like me but that doesn't mean you have to."

Courtney took a a deep breath, "The boy I choose is,"

Courtney looked around trying not to think of Duncan or Steven.

"Steven" Courtney finally said, "you are a great guy but nothing can compare to my Duncan. So that is why I am choosing him."

Duncan smiled at Courtney then hugged her. Steven walked passed them with his head down.

--

Steven was standing outside, "Of course I am pissed, the girl was hot!"

--

Duncan and Courtney were sitting on a couch. Courtney smiled, "Duncan were you ever scared that I wouldn't choose you?"

Duncan leaned over and kissed Courtney, "Yeah, but lets just not talk about it again." Courtney laughed and kissed Duncan one more time.

--

Mary and Brody were siting on the couch. Mary smiled, "I think we will just have to get used to Duncan."

Duncan jumped in between them, "like I said, I am going no where!" Duncan put his arm around Mary and Brody.

--

okay thats it. This story is finished! I know, it took like a year!

I know its not the best of my work but I just want it finished. :)

So, leave a review telling me how you think it should have gone and if you'd rather have Courtney choose Steven. I couldn't break Duncan and Courtney up. I didn't have the heart to... I shouldn't say that. I did break them up in another story. lol


End file.
